Beginnings and Endings
by Dragon Pulse
Summary: A 100-drabble challenge featuring Fay and Kurogane.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

The sky opened up, allowing rain to pour down at a furious pace. It was clear that they both had goals of their own. However, when their eyes met, it was as if the sky had still been overcast. The taller of the two grimaced. The blond smiled.

This same blonde man, with bright, azure tinted eyes held out his hand, along with a frighteningly warm smile.

"You can call me Fay," His tone was gentle, soft, as warm as his smile.

"Tch. Kurogane." But the crimson-eyed man didn't offer his hand in return. Instead, he quirked an eyebrow curiously.


	2. Complicated

**Complicated**

They'd only met hours before, but it was obvious. It was the way Fay stood, how he talked, even the way he sat. There was far more to him than he let on. It was possible that Sakura and Syaoran hadn't noticed – but Kurogane saw right through the magician's guise. His eyes narrowed on the blonde in frustration. He didn't like not having this guy figured out.

He was going to be trouble. That much was for sure. Kurogane's arms folded, watching as Fay smiled and laughed with Mokona in his lap.

There was no way this would be easy.


	3. Making History

**Making History**

A breathy laugh escaped the blonde's lips. His body was glazed, shimmering in the dim light from his perspiration. Fay leaned over, just enough for his lips to press lightly against the younger man's ear.

"A first for you, hm?"

Fay's hot breath in conjunction with the barely whispered words sent a chill down Kurogane's spine. He shivered, letting out a smirk that almost looked devious – though not nearly as devious as Fay's. Using his brute strength, he pushed the other man off of him.

The magician had his way, but the ninja had every intention of doing something that would completely change Fay's world.


	4. Rivalry

**Rivalry**

"How the hell...?!" Kurogane stated with a sneer. When Fay had said he could give the gym teacher a run for his money in a game of football, all he could do was scoff. There was no way some flimsy, flamboyant chemistry teacher was going to beat him at his own game.

So when the score was 3-2 in favor of Fay, Kurogane found himself clenching his fists.

"Did Kuro-wan think I was going to go easy on him because the kids are watching?" Fay called out from a few yards away, sticking his tongue out playfully at Kurogane as he kicked the ball around a bit.

The dark-haired man snarled. There was no way he was going to let Fay make him the laughing stock of Horitsuba. _Especially_ with Yuuko clapping excitedly from the sidelines.


	5. Unbreakable

**Unbreakable**

The single gaze of an eye. A sad smile. Fingers brushing lightly over cotton. Had this been just days earlier, that fabric would have had an arm in it – swinging at him for making such a forward motion.

But there was nothing. There was only the sound of light breathing, and the occasional bird chirping outside the window.

The sad smile had faded. Things had changed in those moments.

"Stop making that face, moron." The voice was deep, groggy with sleep. Kurogane had barely managed consciousness. "I'd do it again if I had…"

He trailed off, drifting back into his state of medicine-induced sleep. Certain bonds, once forged, would remain untouchable.


	6. Obsession

**Obsession**

The wide grins were the ones that drove Kurogane crazy. Others took it at surface value, but the ninja knew there was more to the strange magician than he let on. Every variety of his smile had a completely different tone. Some were obvious in expression, but others had subtleties that weren't easily noticed by the kids. It would be the way one corner of his mouth curved slightly more than the other. It could be how many teeth he showed.

Sometimes it wasn't even in the smile itself. There were times when Fay would look past who ever he was talking to, or the way he would brush a stray, blonde lock from over his eyes. It could be the way his eyebrow quirked, the way his head cocked to the left slightly, or how in almost every case, his lids would close in an effort to hide the depth behind his azure eyes.

Each of Fay's smiles drove him crazy because he _needed_ to know what each one meant.


	7. Eternity

**Eternity**

"It certainly gives the notion of being limitless, yes?" When posed with the question by their host, the blonde man brought a finger to his chin, pondering the thought. "Something eternal… ageless, timeless. It doesn't matter when or where – it just exists for all time."

There was a short pause, and Fay leaned forward and picked up the large mug of tea. He pursed his lips as he brought the tea forward, sipping it and turning to Kurogane, who'd been mulling the thought over quietly next to him. "What does Kuro-run think?"

Kurogane scoffed. He didn't see how the other man could find something so abstract in a word like _eternity._ "Nothing lasts forever."

"So mean! Our _love_ means nothing to Kuro-pon!" Fay let the exclamation out with a mocking frown, squinting his eyes tightly shut. The dark haired man let out a sigh, rolling his eyes and leaning back in his chair. Why did he always have to say things like that when they arrived in a new city? It was… embarrassing. He didn't need people knowing his business.

"Shut up, you idiot."


	8. Gateway

**Gateway**

"It's weird lookin'." Kurogane arched an eyebrow at the sight in front of him. His arms crossed, letting out a sigh.

"It's not weird, Kuro-mii! It's just _big!_"

"Hmph. It's not _that_ big." He sighed again. What was he getting himself into? "I could get over it pretty fast."

Fay let out a laugh, looking up at Kurogane with faux-proud grin. "That's because Kuro-pin is big and manly!"

"Well, if you would have just gotten it out in the first place, we wouldn't have to do this!" The taller man shouted, throwing his arms in the air. He walked forward, placing his hands on the metal bars of the large gate in front of them. He grumbled a bit as he began to scale it. "Why the hell do I always get stuck doing his dirty work?"


	9. Death

**Death**

An error. The slightest miscalculation – Sakura's plan hadn't worked. Now she lay in a pool a blood before Fay. Soon after followed Syaoran. Fay choked back tears. He couldn't stop himself anymore. Everything had been ruined.

"The hell… what are you doing?! You – you killed the kid and the princess?!" Kurogane barely managed to sputter the words out. His red eyes were wide with shock. Fay said nothing in response. He stepped forward, and even Kurogane couldn't help but cringe at the sound of the blood squishing under the magician's shoes. "…It ends here."

Still, Fay was quiet. Kurogane didn't hesitate to unsheath Souhi, but by the time he had, it was too late. The blade Fay held had pierced straight through his vital organs. Coughing up blood, the ninja began to fall.

He was caught – pulled in for a deep kiss by Fay. The world began to spin around him for more reasons than one, but the last thing that Kurogane remembered before exhaling his last breath was crazy look in Fay's eye, and his words.

"I'm sorry, Kurogane-san. It had to be this way… I…"


	10. Opportunities

**Opportunities**

With their hectic schedule, it was rare that either of them had time to think about the strange little things. For Kurogane, those few times he had were spent trying to understand the magician. He calculated, he thought – he spent every free moment analyzing the blonde man.

For Fay, it was the opposite. It wasn't about figuring out everyone else – it was about making sure nobody else figured out _him._

The first night in the country of Shara was a rare moment for them both. There were no distractions. It was Fay, Kurogane, and an endless supply of liquor.

"What the hell are you trying to hide?" Kurogane's question was blunt. He'd tried to avoid it in the past – but right now, he didn't really care.

In response, Fay gave a calm smile. He let the bottle of liquor grace his lips, sipping from it with ease. The smile was the very type that unnerved Kurogane down to his bones. "Why do you care, Kuro-pin?"

"Tch. I don't." _Dammit._ He was stuck. Another night of silence, idle chatter, and a lot of liquor it was. There wouldn't be any getting to the core of the mage tonight. Another chance missed.


End file.
